Echo
Character Echo is a sibling Demi-God with Aurora as they are related. Echo looks very similar to Aurora in terms of their colors although there are differences on how they look. However after the fight with Cyro she's in exile and is far weaker then she was once before. Although she recently met the heroes, and made the revelation that she was the one who helped Hermin gain his Giga form. Role in Weegee Chronicles Her role used to be unknown, but she has been mentioned a lot throughout season 3, so it can be assumed she will get a big role in season 3, since she is brothers with the secondary main antagonist of the season Aurora. And she did her role was huge, and had a big role in the season finale, and the defeat of Cyro. So far in season 4 she had a smaller role, but she did have some major roles during the Myra arc. Abilities Since she's a Demi-god she should have tons of abilities and is extremely powerful. However we haven't seen her with her true power yet since she had her power sealed by Cyro which means she can be a whole lot stronger then her current strength without the seal. Which is later broken by Nightshade. She also knows how to fuse as shown when she fused with Auora on occasions to fight people like Cyro and Myra. Later, she gained a new form that her brother achieved called "Oceanic" she first used this form against Photohon, but obtained it while fused as Echora. Relationships * Aurora Echo is Aurora's sister, and they used to have a very good relationship with each other. However after the Cyro fight Cyro had wiped Aurora's memories, and now he doesn't remember Echo at all, and will probably attack her if Cyro commands it. However she later fights Aurora, but she helps Aurora regain his memories, and fuses with him, and together they killed Cyro. * Cyro Echo hates Cyro for multiple reasons. She was given a job to kill Cyro by Pureegee. However once she failed Cyro soon wiped her brother Aurora's memories clean, and sealed her power afterwards sending her into exile. She later fuses with Aurora into Echora, and kills Cyro. * Pureegee Pureegee created Echo and Aurora. However Pureegee neglected them just like Cyro due to their errors on being weaker then expected. However it's unknown what Pureegee thinks of their failures to defeat Cyro, and Aurora's turn on him. * Hermin Echo was the voice in Hermin's head saying "no" right before he turned into his Giga form. Echo had unleashed some of Hermin's locked potential. However he could've achieved it if he were stayed alive. It's unknown why she did this, but it might be revealed in the future. * WC Heroes She had a very good relationship with the heroes during season 3. She might've had some mentor role during season 3, and also had a hand in making Hermin stronger. In season 4 she is no longer a mentor figure, but she's still one of the more stronger fighters of the cast, and is incredibly smart as she told the heroes who Myra is. Category:Demi-Gods Category:Heroes Category:Pureegee's creations Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Fan characters Category:Characters